


刷灿|不要笨拙的寻求亲密的关系

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 李灿21岁生日的第一天，突然被洪知秀拐跑了。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 5





	刷灿|不要笨拙的寻求亲密的关系

**Author's Note:**

> 刷灿/现背

小孩喜欢他，他是有一点感觉的。

李灿钻上来的时候洪知秀还没反应过来，小孩就不带一点犹豫的蹭进他怀里。也不能这样说，因为是他下意识的就张开了双臂，可以说脑海里根本没有拒绝的意思，却也不是在同意什么事情。如果把这种行为称之为习惯，或许更加的恰当。 李灿钻上来，像是在寻求庇护的小动物在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势，刚洗过澡，头发吹的半干，不经意间在他颈窝里蹭了一下，就乖乖的不动了。

像什么来着，粉丝们总是说的，像小水獭。他觉得不像，却又说不出来像什么。有点像他小时候邻居家养的小金毛，见到人总是追着跑，看着你的时候总是像开心的笑。也有点像猫咪，因为有时候也有点小脾气。但确实也说，在舞台上就是只小恐龙。李灿怎么像这么多小动物，但是反正都很可爱，看着脸就很想上手揪一揪，小孩总是乖乖的，也不躲，任由他揉揉脸颊。

今天分房间的时候哥哥们是这样说的，“我们灿今天过生日啊，想和哪个哥哥住一起呀。”十二双眼睛都盯着他，本来还以为会有些难以抉择的苦恼，结果真是一秒都没有犹豫的，“想和知秀哥住一起。”

“知秀哥今晚不是说要回家的么。”是谁好小声的说了这句话来着，好像是夫胜宽。他对这段时间的记忆有点模糊，因为他当时也在想这件事。本来确实是这样打算的，巡演的时候经过这里，好难得可以回家一趟。小孩好像是没想到这件事，偷偷来看他脸色。

气氛有点低沉下去了，但是他没有察觉，那时候自己在想什么呢。尹净汉看了他一眼，转过身去笑着说，“我们灿是谁的孩子呀，今晚跟哥哥睡一间好不好～”一边把房卡塞在李灿手里。他看见了，莫名的叹了口气，又把他手里的房卡拿走了，“没事，太远了，今晚先不回去了。”

他站在李灿身边，胳膊搭在他肩膀上。小寿星挑完了房间，别的人就玩分房游戏。洪知秀揽着他站在一旁看，听到李硕珉好小声的说了一句，“知秀哥之前不是说要回去的么，都和经纪人哥哥说了。”然后夫胜宽碰了碰他的胳膊，就再也没有人讨论这件事情了。本来也不是什么大事，过了一会儿又变得吵吵闹闹起来，连石头剪刀布都能玩出紧张感，他笑着看，以为这件事情就过去了。

走到房间门口才觉得有点不对劲，大家一个接着一个进了房间，怎么越走越安静了。他本来是揽着李灿的，小孩半路悄悄弯了个腰就溜走了。他又没有在意，像放走一条鱼，但是听到尹净汉在逗他，莫名的松了口气。崔胜澈从身后走过来，“过生日真的有点特权哦。”

什么特权，先让哥哥们玩手心手背的时候不要眉来眼去的作弊。他想说些什么，但是已经走到房间门口了。尹净汉又说了一遍，“我们灿是谁的孩子呀。”李灿笑着不说话，跑到他身边才开口，“净汉哥……一会儿见！”他帮着说了一句，“小灿已经长大了，不是谁的孩子。”其实心里有点烦，也不知道为什么，便暂且不去寻什么原因，只说酒店的走廊暖气开得太足，闷热，让人心里烦躁。

走廊里安静了，只剩他们两个人，正好拿的房卡是最里面的一间。他在口袋里四处摸房卡也没摸着，当下有些无语的想着不会刚拿到就弄丢了吧。李灿的手伸过来，拿着房卡碰在电子锁上发出“咔哒”一声。

“哥刚才又递给我了，但是哥怎么又忘记了。”

好像确实是这样，刚才又塞回他手上了。但是为什么是又忘记了呢？洪知秀看着李灿的后脑勺，突然很想揉一揉弟弟的头发，却被他不经意间躲过去了。好像是刻意的，却努力装作不是刻意的模样。他的手尴尬的在半空停顿了三秒钟，就默默的收回去了。他说什么来着，像猫，猫都是有小脾气的。

他以为李灿不高兴了，但是进了房间，弟弟又转过身来跟他道歉，“哥应该回家的，不用管我。”

是了，就是因为这件事。刚才就一直心事重重的样子，玩游戏的时候也不见他闹，乖乖的站在他身旁。平时最喜欢和他靠在一起的，刚才也有意识的在躲。就这么小的事情也能纠结这么久，就算刚过了21岁生日，在他看来不也还是个会闹脾气的小孩子么。坐在床上晃着腿，用脚后跟去敲床盒的侧面，发出“咚咚”的响声。他突然起了些逗弄的心思，说到，“怎么就是因为你呢。”

李灿本来是低着头的，听了这话快速的抬头望着他，张了张嘴却什么也没说出来，腿也不动了，房间里又变得很安静。不能再这样了，小孩委屈的像是要哭出来了，一会儿尹净汉看了又要说他欺负忙内。他又抬起手准备揉一揉他的头发，这回李灿没有躲了。可能还沉浸在难以置信之中，因为刚才那句玩笑话听起来确实冲击很大。

“什么时候都可以回家，生日一年过几回啊。”真的不能再说过分的话了，玩笑话也不行，不然真的要让小孩伤心了。可是哄起来也好简单，又只有一句话就笑了，开心的搂了他一下。

是像猫，会有小脾气，但是只是揉一揉肚子就要凑过来让你顺毛。

“可是……”不知道为什么又纠结了，好看的眉头皱成一团，“哥一年也真的不能回几次家啊。”

是这样的，但这也是没办法的事情。要说不想家，倒也是在说谎话。洪知秀略微思索了一下，突然发现这是个好简单的问题。

“啊……”他点了点头，故作严肃，“是啊。”他说。李灿于是又抿了抿嘴，但还是说，“所以哥还是回家吧。”

“是啊。”他重复着，看到小孩有点难过的嘴角，忍不住笑了，“小灿跟我一起回去吧。”

李灿21岁生日的第一天，突然被洪知秀拐跑了。

不是第一次睡在一起了，以前也有，或者说很经常。不过那也是很久之前的事情了，但是记忆却很清晰。李灿出道的时候也才十六岁，做练习生的时候年纪就更小。那时候他们好多人挤在一个房间里，肩膀碰着肩膀，做同一个梦。李灿每次睡在他身边，滚着滚着就窝进他怀里了。哥哥们谈笑的时候会打趣他，崔胜澈展臂，“忙内啊，怎么每次都往知秀那里钻，到哥这里来。”

“不要～”很轻快的拒绝，但是又像是在开玩笑。洪知秀本来不太在意他们谈论的事情，目光也越过手机屏幕看到一颗摇来晃去的小脑袋。那时候真的不知道为什么李灿不愿意走，因为后面权顺荣问他，“是不是知秀哥抱着怀里舒服。”李灿又摇了摇头，说得好认真，比练习的时候还认真，“不是，知秀哥太瘦了，有点隔得慌。”

洪知秀翻了个白眼，轻轻踢了他一脚，“回你自己那里去。”李灿趴在他床上伸了个懒腰，赖着不肯走。大家笑了一会儿，话题已经转到了七八个月之后崔胜澈过生日要不要请大家吃烤肉。李灿才转过来，他的声音只有他们两个人能听见，洪知秀怀疑是他自己的自言自语罢了，恰巧被他听去了。李灿说，“知秀哥这里好暖和。”

那就不走了，无所谓的。有时候他们还打地铺，横七八竖的睡成一片。虽然是忙内，但其实不是爱撒娇的性格。只有这时候会像是困倦的猫咪把自己团成小小的一团，冬天啊，谁都有怕冷的权利，连被子外面的一点寒气都不想沾染，于是依偎在一起取暖。

可是现在是有点说不过去了。他房间的床也不算小了，屋子里也是恒温的空调，被子都很薄，不用像以前一样抱着取暖。所以，好像是李灿养成的习惯，无法拒绝的靠近，就像他不带一点犹豫的就张开双手。他关了灯，两个人陷入一片黑暗里。

“知秀哥……”小孩扭了扭身子，“其实我睡地上也没关系的。”

说的是什么话，又不是没有床。洪知秀略微一思索，不知道为什么想起隔壁空着的客房。回来的时候李灿问他睡哪里，他手都放在客房的门把手上了，又放下了。找个什么理由呢，就说客房很久没有打扫，全是灰尘好了。小孩之后也什么都没问，现在夜深人静的，不带一点犹豫的钻进他怀里之后才开始试探着他的心思。他应该怎么回应呢？

不要用笨拙的方式寻求亲密的关系。

太笨拙了，像是从隐秘之处悄悄伸出的试探的触角，只是碰一下就缩了回去，总是在一些小事上纠结。他们刚刚熟络起来的时候，曾经有一次，也是他们两个独处的时候。在练习室，休息的间隙，李灿坐在地上抱着膝盖，抬头望着他，轻轻的说，“知秀哥，能不能叫我灿啊。”

洪知秀觉得自己可能听错了，或者曲解了李灿的意思。平时是怎么叫的，忙内，Dino？他好像是叫Dino比较多，也没什么特别的原因，英文名叫起来顺口一点罢了。他蹲下来，李灿是练习累了，所以目光有些迷茫。看着他，像是在否认什么事情似的摇了摇头，说着，“没关系，Dino也是我。”刘海没有打理，服服帖帖的贴在额头上，又抱着膝盖，看着他笑，乖巧的让他说不出拒绝的话来。他大概知道李灿是什么意思，虽然没有明说，但是也感受到了。并不是要割裂这两个名字给他带来的不同的身份，而是笨拙的寻求亲密的关系。固执的认为本名更是抛开工作之后另外来算的关系，固执，笨拙，但是很可爱，他也可以理解。

小孩喜欢他，他都知道的。从什么时候开始确实不太记得了，但是追溯到练习生时期，那时候他们年纪还太小，但是春风吹过之时也种上了种子，现在开了花。李灿是好学的性子，经常看到他问问这个哥哥学中文，或者问那个哥哥学一些别的什么。学得也快，就说学中文的话，徐明浩也经常夸他发音很标准。可是怎么到了他这里，事情就被拉的无限长。李灿问他能不能学吉他的时候他也没有犹豫的就答应了下来，因为觉得不难，所以相信他也会学的很快。怎想教了很多次也学得很慢，他怎么想也想不明白，手把手的教他弹和弦，跪在地上教他指法。那时候在后台，休息的时候，还有摄像机在周围的。小孩笑的也有点腼腆，对他说，“知秀哥好厉害，为什么我就是学不会啊。”

因为学不会，所以他可以一遍一遍的教。还是因为他不介意一遍一遍的教，所以不想学会？只是他不在场的时候就弹得很好这一点，怎么想后者也是更准确的答案。他也是偶然撞见星期日下午公司没有人的练习室里抱着吉他踩着阳光的身影，少年和吉他，还有从窗口落下的阳光，披在肩上，怎么看都是一幅美好的画面。

他应该生气的，但是却也没有，甚至没有撞破，看了一会儿就离开了。站在公司门口打电话给李灿，问他在哪里，一边往楼上走假装是偶遇。他一边讨厌着这样幼稚的博弈，却一边陪他一起演一出戏。

谁也不要说对方在笨拙的靠近，分明是两个不会恋爱的笨蛋，哪里要说什么谁比谁聪明。

“你不要滚下去了。”洪知秀又搂了他一把。他自己回忆过去的时间太久，李灿已经有些困了，迷迷糊糊的被他搂了一把，迷茫中稍微清醒了一点，“哥说什么呢。”他借着力道又悄悄往洪知秀怀里埋了点，“哥的床挺大的，不会的。”

“小灿今年生日许了什么愿望？”洪知秀又问。

“嗯……”李灿闭着眼睛，声音轻轻的，像是在撒娇，“刚才在车上不是跟哥说了嘛，说出来就不灵了。”

“那哥许个愿好不好。”

“好呀，我把生日愿望分给哥哥一半。”

又没有一点犹豫。洪知秀侧过头去看他，李灿闭着眼睛，睫毛一抖一抖的。他于是说的很轻，也说得很慢，但是每个字都李灿都听清楚了。

“小灿，一起长大吧。”

“嗯？”李灿睁开眼睛，眼眸在黑夜里却好像闪着光，“在好好长大呀。”他有点苦恼，但是好像也不是完全没有感受到，“为什么哥要这么说呀。”

因为笨蛋还是不够勇敢，连告白也要隐晦的藏在生日愿望之后。因为在笨拙的寻求亲密的关系，即使你感受不到也还有退却的借口。不过，这次他不打算陪他演戏了。不是所有事情都需要语言来说明白的。洪知秀把手轻轻的放在他的眼睛上，吻了吻小孩的嘴角。

李灿愣了一下，伸手抱住他的腰。他的声音闷闷的，“我今年的生日愿望……”

“不是说说出来就不灵了么？”洪知秀又揉了揉他的头发。

“已经实现了。”

可以笨拙的寻求亲密的关系，因为谁也不天生就是恋爱的天才。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 虽说是现背，但是时间线交错有些出入，还请不要介意。  
> 虽然很多人认识313都是忙内的初撒浪这个梗，但是在这之前刷灿也真的很甜很甜很甜TT


End file.
